bravecrossfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQs
How to get Gold? Gold is the main spending resource of the game. It's used to enhance, evolve, refine equipment and more. Gold can be gained by clearing stages, campaigns, the Lair, Dailies, Hand of Midas, and other methods. What's the use of Inventory? Your Inventory is in the hotbar on the right. Sorted into items, elixirs, materials and shards, you can view and use items within. How to get Heroes? Heroes can be obtained via Chests. You can also collect Hero Shards from Heroic stages, Lair, Legion, Shops etc to hire heroes. How to level up Heroes? There is your main hero or Lord level and your acquired heroes level. Your main hero or Lord requires lord experience, which can be gained by clearing stages and Dailies. Hero experience is gained by clearing stages, Hero Questing and EXP Elixirs. A hero's level can't exceed main Lord level. What is hero equipment for? You can forge equipment for heroes, which can be enhanced, evolved, improved and refined. Equipment greatly raises hero stats. What are equipment grades? Equipment is sorted into: Superior, Rare, Epic, Legend, Mythic. Use similarly-colored jewels to improve item grades, which greatly boosts stats. What are Jewels? How do I get them? Jewels are used to raise equipment grades, and greatly raise equipment stats. Campaign: Blood Jewels drops plenty of Jewels. Clearing stages may also drop some, or you can buy them from Shops. What is the Barracks for? Barracks are where your troops train. You can upgrade and unlock new units here. There are 6 troop types: Footman, Spearman, Archer, Mage, Defender and Blacksmith. Troops can counter one another, so choose your troop line-up to best complement your playstyle. What is a Legion? Legions are places to make new friends, or gather with old ones. You can create a Legion at LV 32. Joining a Legion opens up all sorts of gameplay like Darkron Attack, Legion War, Legion Instances, Merc Hall and the Legion Shop. What is the Arena? The Arena is a battle ring where players pit their teams against each other. Challenge another player, and if you win, your rankings will be swapped. Arena ranks are tallied at 21:00 daily. The higher your rank, the better your reward. What are Honor Coins? At 21:00 daily, you will receive Honor Coins from your total Arena challenges. Honor Coins can be traded for Hero Shards, equipment upgrade items and other materials. What is the Lair? The Lair is a trial of your strengths. It has a total of 15 levels, and you can contest it once daily. Defeat each level's enemies for a chest reward which includes Lair Coins, Gold, items, Hero Shards, and even heroes. Lair Coins can also be used to trade for other rewards. What are Campaigns? Campaigns are special instance battles that quickly provide certain resources. Different Campaigns provide Troop Pts, Hero Shards, Jewels, forging materials and more. How do I raise my own Star LV? You can raise the main hero's Star LV via Destiny. Clear stages to collect Stars, which are used to activate Destiny nodes and raise your stats. How do I add friends? Tap on "Friends" in the dropdown menu, then enter the "Add Friend" tab to request a friend invite. You can pick from the list, or enter your friend's name into the text field below. You can also tap on a player's name in the chat window to add him or her. What are Dailies? Dailies are daily tasks that you can complete to gain Lord EXP and other rewards. Dailies refresh at 05:00 daily. What's AP for? Challenging stages consumes AP. Normal stages cost 6 AP, and Heroic stages cost 12 AP. Free AP is given out 3 times daily at 12:00-14:00, 18:00-20:00 and 21:00-24:00. You can also use Gems to refill your AP. What's mail for? Event rewards are sent to your mail. You can claim them from your mailbox, so be sure to pay attention! How do I turn sound off? Tap on your avatar on the top-left and go to "System Settings" to toggle music and SFX. Category:FAQ